The present invention relates to systems for detecting burglars and other intruders and, more particularly, a system of a concealed, protected nature for photographing and surprising such intruders.
Heretofore, it has been known to photograph an area of surveillance from an obscured or at least partially concealed position. The use of television cameras is a more recent development, permitting continuous or periodic surveillance of an area to be carried out by a strategic location of a television camera. Typical of arrangements for such surveillance may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,856; 3,916,097; 4,080,629; 4,160,999 and 4,225,881. However, there is often a deterrent effect of mounting a television camera in prominent view, since it may deter thievery or shoplifting because of the impression that one is being watched by the camera. It may not be advantageous, therefore, for the television camera to be located in a concealed location.
In the field of banking, the use of cameras for taking the picture of those entering or leaving banking facilities, or at a teller's window, is an old expedient, and the camera may not be concealed, but may be actuated remotely, as by a till switch, as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,976. However, for photographing after-hours intruders, concealment of a camera may be advantageous. U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,316 represents the type of arrangement where a camera is mounted within a concealed enclosure. The apparatus disclosed in that patent is actuated remotely by a radio transmitter, as when an individual enters the area of surveillance. Another radio remote control system for operating a camera from the transmitter is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,672. Yet another arrangement utilizing a camera for photographing an intruder is proposed in the earlier U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,361, describing an arrangement for taking a picture by a still camera and then dropping the camera out of sight by a chute which delivers the camera to a secured location.
For effective photography, the area of surveillance must be illuminated. If floodlights, spotlights, photoflood lights and the like are provided, their obvious presence would invite an intruder to disable them before being photographed and take other steps to avoid detection and being photographed. But, if one were to install the camera and photoflood or other bright lights behind an enclosure, there would be a risk of fire if the hot bright lights should somehow be illuminated while concealed, as by a cover. In any event, surprise is essential in effectively photographing a burglar or other intruder. And it may also be desirable to once more safely enclose the photography apparatus after taking pictures of the intruder so that access cannot be readily gained to the camera by the intruder, who might otherwise attempt to destroy the camera or attempt to take its film.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is the provision of a system for photographing any sort of intruder, such as a burglar, and for sequentially taking a plurality of successive pictures of an area under surveillance once there has been an intrusion into the area, whereby it will be possible to obtain various pictures of the intruder as he endeavors to escape, seize property, and so forth.
A further object is the provision of such a system which provides concealment and protective enclosure of not only a camera but also the lighting by which the protected area is to be illuminated for picture taking.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such a system which opens an enclosure for the camera and lighting equipment to allow taking of a number of pictures successively, and then upon completion of the picture taking once more closes the enclosure to obscure and protect the camera and lighting apparatus.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a system which precludes operation of the lighting equipment such as photoflood lamps, unless the protective enclosure has first opened, for protecting against the hazard of fire or other damage which might occur if the light source were turned on within the enclosure while it remains closed.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a system which allows the taking of a predetermined number of successive pictures and, upon completion of the last picture, reliably acts to terminate the various functions of the system in a safe, failure-free manner.
Among other objects of the invention are the provision of such a system which actuates suddenly to provide both light and sound to frighten and scare away an intruder before further damage or theft can occur; which provides precise timing of the interval between successive pictures; which is of a mechanically simple and effective design; and which can be easily armed for use as well as easily reset after use.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.